iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaqar Maegyr
From birth Jaqar Maegyr was a disappointment to his father. It was a habit he would master throughout his life. The minute Jaqar’s brown hair was seen leaving his mother, the elder Maegyr felt shame in his firstborn. He had dreamed of a son of the old Valyrian stock. Whose appearance would conjure thoughts of dragonlords, conquest and glory. A son who would help him lead the tigers to dominance within the first daughter. Instead he received a son who appeared common. The only hint of Valryia were his eyes. Blue that could look violet within certain light. Jaqar would grow into a man that stood for everything his family despised. Instead of being indoctrinated into the philosophy of his father, he would spend his youth hiding within the long bridge observing the trading vessels arrive into the city. He enjoyed imagining where the vessels had traveled and the exotic goods they carried. To his father and mother’s horror he would sneak to the docks and discuss business with the traders and shipwrights he found (Tradecraft). However, of all that he gained on these trips, learning to connect with commoners would serve the child of the Old Blood best (Altruist). These trips began a relationship between the two that would launch Jaqar’s future career. By the age of two and twenty Jaqar embarked on his first venture. He procured a loan from his mother’s family. They had been a wealthy banking family and were happy to offer the grandson the loan. Hoping to endure themselves to his father, a distant cousin of his mother. What they did not expect was the incredible success the young man would be. With the knowledge he gained from his years at the dock and the education his parents wealth had afforded him he performed beyond anyone’s expectations. Soon he was able to create a merchant fleet that sailed the known world. He would still play his game with the ships entering the harbor. But know he would find out. And they would belong to him. Jaqar’s success would become his father’s great shame. Thoron, his father, devoted himself to the tigers. His believes were simple. Glory could only be achieved through conquest. To have his heir devote himself to trade and commerce brought him great shame. In his anger he began to lash out at his son, going so far as attempting to sabotage his success. The action would create a rift between the two that would never recover. It did not take long for Jaqar to realize his business was under attack. He soon proved talented and rooting out and discovering those sent to sabotage his interests (investigator). Revenge was all he desired once his fathers deads were revealed. He dedicated himself to building a network to help him achieve this aim (espionage). With his wealth, connections and love of the common people he would defeat his father in the election of 277 AC for Triarch. His father would never recover from the shame. Jaqar hoped he would prove a tourniquet to the flow of vile and violence he saw flowing from the Tiger party. He was not a man without cruelty or ambition, their way simply appeared foolish. There was no chance for his success. The tigers outnumbered him, and the Triarch Staegone was almost a living legend within Volantis. But now Staegone had fallen. This was the Old Bloods chance to make his mark Category:Volantene Category:Essosi